


cinnamon spice

by mikteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, answer era seonghwa, don't take this too seriously please, for a visual!!, inception era wooyoung, inception era yeosang, lots of cooking, mullet hongjoong, tbh if they all end up in some big poly then pls act surprised, there's a lot of gay going on, wave era jongho, wonderland era mingi, wonderland era san, wonderland era yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikteez/pseuds/mikteez
Summary: "shut up, dumbass. just because i like your face doesn't mean i like you or anything."seonghwa paused for a moment. "you like my face?""i said SHUT UP."- - -in which ateez is apart of a cooking competition.  hongjoong is a hottie with anger issues while seonghwa is a nervous homosexual with social issues. let's throw these boys in a competition together.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. the recipe.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is pretty much half crack so try not to take the plot holes or storyline too serious BKGFKB everyone is p much gay. background characters may or may not have names. 
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments! happy reading!

cooking has always been therapeutic to seonghwa. it was a bond that he shared with his mother, staying inside in their sanctuary while his brother ran around outside with their friends and cousins. flower and eggs can make you a meal that will last for weeks, did you know that? it's the simple things that made seonghwa become the man he is today. 

in this world, images of the things you love will appear on your arm. when every reaches a certain age, they will have a random drawing of the things they adore. so far, seonghwa has adorned a small whisk on his wrist on his sixteenth birthday. other small doodles present themselves to him the more life goes on (a puzzle piece, a coffee cup, a couple of music notes), his were normal so far. 

one of his friends has a pair of boobs as a passion of theirs. thankfully, this has been hidden. 

yeosang is one of the best chefs that seonghwa has ever met. his passion in the kitchen has shined through. his food is so astounding, he brought one of the world's toughest food critics to tears. TEARS. seonghwa saw it with his own two eyes while he was training alongside him. 

to be the ultimate chef is something that isn't easy to come by. a lot of people would compare the two together, but in the end, they came out as very close friends. 

if that's the case, why did it surprise seonghwa so much that they were both apart of the scorching grill lineup? 

okay, let's take a sidebar. the scorching grill is a new and upcoming national television show about the best chefs in the world. sounds fairly dramatic, but the anticipation for the opening episode has had the foodie and culinary world to their feet. 

"can you believe this?" he asked the blonde once again who took a sip of his iced coffee across from him. "i understand why you're in the show, but why me?" 

yeosang gives him a small smile. "are you really that shocked? you're amazing at cooking too." for someone who doesn't speak too often, the chef has a way with words. 

seonghwa sighs. "i don't know. i just enjoy baking so much more though...maybe it's the people from that cupcake competition show that i was apart of." 

"oh yeah, i remember that." he hummed to himself, remembering that he needs to repay his friend for buying him a knife set with that prize money. "i knew you'd win first place. i think you're going to win it a second time here. i don't get why you're so nervous, you've been on television before." 

"i know it's just-" he hesitates for a moment, staring down at his coffee before abruptly looking up. "i am just extremely terrified of failure. a competition with a lot of respected cooks is far different than what i can compare. i don't want thousands of eyes to look at me while they point and laugh and call me plankton amongst a school of SHARKS." he accidentally squeaked out the last word before clearing his throat and looking around at the nearby cafe attendees side-eyeing him. "sorry...oversharing." 

yeosang didn't seem to be phased by it, he was used to his comrade's moments of anxiety. "well with that motivation, i think you'll do great." 

within the next two weeks, they arrive at the location of filming and were given a brief on how the show was going to play out for this season of twelve episodes. much to seonghwa's horror, it was an elimination show. everyone was assigned to their own room at the hotel across the street from the filming location, so they settled down there first. 

the experience was surreal so far, having a schedule planned out for them during filming. this was far different from cupcake wars, this was much more intense. this two-week competition was going to take him for a whirlwind. 

if he lasts that long. 

while sitting in his room, seonghwa sprayed lysol on the hotel pillows and blankets. hey, don't judge. who knows how many people have been sleeping here? they will be practicing filming on today and tomorrow. the purpose was to help them get used to the camera and cook normally as if there isn't a big black object rotating around them. 

he thought about hanging out with yeosang in the time being, so he exits his room carrying nothing but his phone and his key in his pocket. yeosang shoots a text that he's on the twelfth floor, having the dark-haired male subconsciously note that they are six floors apart. interesting. 

seonghwa approaches the elevators on his floor, walking inside and waiting on them to close. someone suddenly stops the doors from closing, startling him for a moment. when a shorter male stepped inside, seonghwa's breath hitched. 

holy shit, he is a mess.

holy shit...he is beautiful. 

the mullet was the first thing that he noticed (interesting style choice), but his eyes were the very next. the eyeliner on the bottom of his eyes making them pop to life. his ears are pierced to hell. he wondered if there's enough room for him to make another if he wanted to. his body adorned with black jeans with a cropped sweater long with combat boots. 

seonghwa didn't even notice he was staring until- 

"hey!" the shorter male nearly barked at him. "you gotta problem or something?" his tone was vicious, ready to lunge at any second. 

this made his blood turn cold in surprise. oh god, he's not good at social situations. especially confrontational ones! "o-oh uh!" he instantly backed into the elevator wall when the other male stepped up. "no-no-not at all! i was just-" 

"you were just what?!" he pestered him, narrowing his eyes. "judging me? i see it in your eyes. what are your pronouns, huh!?" 

"w-what?" 

"what are your damn pronouns!?" his small voice raised, causing seonghwa to nearly shrivel into the elevator corner. "i wanna properly cuss you the fuck out for staring at me so hard." 

why is he so **ANGRY**? why did he suddenly snap at him like this? why is seonghwa turned on!? 

before his questions could be answered, the elevator doors open. all he can do is thank god herself. 

"i gotta go!" seonghwa suddenly says slipping past him and rushing out of the elevator doors. the last image he sees is the tiny ball of rage huffing and glaring at him. 

"saved by the bell. be lucky i didn't handle you!" the doors close, his voice descending and getting further away. "whatever your name is!" 

after the dramatic events that unfolded, he told yeosang about his encounter in the elevator. the blonde only laughed softly at him before shaking his head. 

"park seonghwa, you have a way of attracting the weirdest people." 

maybe he was right. as terrified as he was, something in him wanted to see the other male again. no seonghwa, stop hoping to see that cute angry boy again. 

* * *

the next few hours came quickly, everyone had to meet at the building across the hotel for filming. it didn't matter what time you showed up, as long as it's between four to five. seeing some fresh and familiar faces made seonghwa's heart race a little. 

song mingi was well known because he appeared on ellen twice for making the most ridiculous (but extremely delicious) dishes. there's also jeong yunho who's new to the cooking scene, but he's won chopped three separate times (can you even appear on chopped three times? maybe they just wanted to taste his food again.) choi san is a little terrifying when it comes to knives, but his plating and seasoning balance is phenomenal. choi jongho is cutthroat when it comes to the kitchen, being the youngest to appear on and winning master chef respectively (impressing mr. ramsey is hard to do). 

his eyes looked at the judge's table who were talking amongst each other, furrowing his brows in confusion. jung wooyoung? what the hell is he doing up there? is it because he has a very picky pallet? the other two make somewhat sense but...okay, maybe he shouldn't judge. maybe wooyoung has grown since the last he's heard from him. 

"alright, wet wipes!" wooyoung loudly claps his hands. "to the cooking stations!" 

well, can't win them all. seonghwa has a curse of speaking far too soon. 

a young girl raised her hand shyly. "um, hongjoong is missing. he's not back yet." 

the fifteen contestants looked at the missing spot, curious about who hongjoong is besides the girl. maybe they're both friends? or they got well acquainted earlier at the hotel. 

a judge was about to speak, reminding wooyoung that it's not eight o'clock yet until he interrupted. "who cares!? i don't wanna sit here and stare at you guys all day, i have a cuticle appointment at five-thirty." 

yeosang looked at seonghwa and tried to hold in his laughter. "cuticle?" 

"hey! don't start without me!" a familiar voice rang from the door as everyone turned towards him. seonghwa's stomach dropped when he sees the same enraged man in the mullet jog beginning to job towards his station. before he could do that, he immediately stopped in his tracks when they lock eyes. "...what the?! you following me, jackass!?" 

seonghwa wanted to shrink away, embarrassed by the confrontation. "what!? no i-!" 

the short male (presumably hongjoong) marched towards him to continue to yell. "you piece of shit. why the hell do you keep staring at me!?" 

yeosang stands in front of seonghwa to protect him, only a few inches taller than the stranger, but that didn't matter. "leave him alone." he says with a stern voice. 

hongjoong almost immediately switched temperaments. it's as if the blonde tamed a lion. "wait...are you kang yeosang? THE kang yeosang? holy shit! i'm such a big fan!" 

yeosang and seonghwa looked down at him in surprise, wondering if that was really all it took to relax him. the nervous male still stood behind his friend while looking at the stars in the other male's eyes when he spoke to his cooking idol. he's so adorable when he isn't wreaking havoc. 

"thanks man." yeosang replied, laughing gently. still a little unsure on how to react to this situation. 

before anything else was said, wooyoung dramatically cleared his throat. "could you guys SPEED it the fuck up? flirt later, we got a SHOW to do!" 

with that, everyone moved to the main kitchen where filming will be taken place. it was a culinary dream. the finest cooking technology was placed in front of them. everyone had their own station, but seonghwa was sad that he didn't get to be next to yeosang who was placed in the back. instead, he was by-

"well, well." hongjoong whispers harshly, face scrunched up in a (very adorable) menacing expression. "i sure do HOPE that you're ready for me to destroy you in this damn competition." 

there are four people in a row, so jongho and san were watching from not too far away. they both seemed to be having a friendly conversation, must be nice. seonghwa is terrified for his life. 

he tried to get himself together, remembering what yeosang said about not letting anything get to you. hesitation leads to failure. 

turning towards hongjoong, he suddenly gives him a respectful bow. "good luck tomorrow. i hope that healthy competition treats us well." 

there was a small silence between them before seonghwa lifts up once again to look own at the shorter male, stunned by what he's seeing. the top of his cheeks are red and he looked flustered. the older male's motherly instincts kick in. 

"oh no, are you alright? are you sick?" 

hongjoong shook his head vigorously, causing his bangs to shake. "n-no! you're just trying to throw me off, dick nugget. i'm watching you...just-just don't watch me back!" 

seonghwa sighs softly. "i'm beginning to think you just don't like me looking at you."

he suddenly gets shy, looking away. "what the fuck ever." 

* * *

the producers of the show gather everyone's attention to the front to make sure they knew the ups and downs of the kitchen they will be working in. when they were touring where certain tools and food will be, seonghwa took the opportunity to stand next to yeosang (who somehow captured by the size of the fridges in front of them)/ 

"i can cook...anything." he remembered him whispering passionately before they all went back to their stations. 

it's the social hour. seonghwa usually dreads these moments, but the people he's met so far are...interesting. 

"it's basically a cheeseburger lasagna." mingi explained to the small group that's gathered around him. "i mean c'mon, who doesn't want burger layers?" 

yunho looks as if he's on the brink of tears. "that's...so beautiful."

jongho just stares over at them, judgment clear in his features but he decides to be polite. "that's...cool, i guess." 

there was a small pause before san speaks up, a knife in his hand. "i'm so glad that we have the opportunity to work together. this may be a competition, but you guys sure are inspiring."

seonghwa swallows nervously. "uhh where did you get that knife?" 

"hm? this? oh! this is mine, i have nine of them stored in my pocket." san says casually as security suddenly steps behind him, wondering how they got past the pat-down. 

while that chaos was going on, seonghwa looks past san to see hongjoong by himself. he was leaning against the wall and pouting slightly, waiting for the next plan of action for the competitors. he's so cute. why doesn't he have anybody talking to him by now? is it because of his...violent charm? 

after a short pause, yunho leans over by seonghwa's ear. "invite him over." he then chuckles when the older male jumped in surprise. "that's your grill buddy right? you should try to get to know him." 

he considers yunho's words before nodding and walking over towards hongjoong. his confidence nearly shattered seeing the smaller male furrow his brows at him as if he didn't want to be bothered. here goes nothing. 

"hey." 

"what." he replied dryly. 

"do you wanna join the others? i noticed that-" 

that was when hongjoong walked towards seonghwa, causing him to back away a couple of steps. "you noticed what? that i looked alone? that i wanted friends? that i'm just some sad little baby who wants some damn attention!?" 

the baker waved his hands in defense. "no, no! that's not it at all!" 

"well guess what, i don't need friends. if you think your candy ass is gonna make me go over-" 

in the midst of this, yeosang noticed the two and waved over. "hey you guys, come over here."

it was almost as if hongjoong teleported. he was over there within seconds, looking up at yeosang with those same stars in his eyes. seonghwa didn't even see him leave the area he was just yelling at. there was one thing he knows for sure...this competition is going to be long and drawn out. 

if only eggs and flour can get him out of this one. 


	2. one and a half teaspoons of cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! thanks for much for the support of my little fic! please lemme know how you think on my twit @iickimikki ! ALSO please be reminded that this is a half crack fic, so please don't take certain things to seriously. 
> 
> enjoy!

tomorrow is the day of filming and everyone was still getting comfortable with each other. it may be a competition show, but if everyone lacked television chemistry the viewers would notice from a mile away. yunho invited as many people as possible to breakfast in the morning before we go in for practice so seonghwa met with yeosang in the lobby so that they can meet up with their new comrades. 

mingi, yunho and jongho seemed to be the only ones there at the moment. the two tall giants laughing over something while the younger plays on his nintendo switch. seonghwa recently learned that he is still in college, mid-culinary school. what a genius. 

they invite the duo over to speak about important matters. 

"the waffles are as big as my head! whoever made these are chefs of culture!" mingi stated folding his arms nodding. 

"agreed, my dear friend." yunho says suddenly speaking in an accent. "something that is beyond our expertise! bravo to staff." 

well, at least they're polite. 

while grabbing a couple of breakfast burritos. he sees someone out of the corner of his eye. the mullet adorning male wore an oversized sweater and cargo pants with regular black shoes. wow, even his feet is tiny. so cute. 

it seemed as if yunho beat him to it, immediately gasping upon the other's arrival. "so cute!" he pulled out the chair next to him. "come here little one, i saved a-" 

"bite me, pervert." hongjoong snapped at him before sitting next to yeosang and switching tones almost instantly. "hey, did you get good sleep?" 

yunho sighs before holding his hand over his heart. "mingi, can we keep him?" 

mingi still looks slightly terrified. "what if he bites?" 

yeosang pulled his long blonde hair into a ponytail while nodding at hongjoong. "yeah, i did. i always wake up early anyway." 

the shorter male absentmindedly swung his feet a little that just barely touched the ground. his eyes softened when he looked at yeosang, but can you blame him? he's gorgeous. "yeah i get up early all the time!" that is a clear lie. "i'm a morning person myself." another lie. 

the blonde hummed softly, staring over at him before looking past to see seonghwa coming back. "oh yeah, you're in my buddy's seat by the way." 

hongjoong spun around to see the dark-haired male approaching and pouted slightly, this caused the older to think of a quick solution. 

"oh don't worry, there's another seat next to him." he says gently before hongjoong scoffed. 

"good because i wasn't gonna move anyway!" the brown-haired male stuck his tongue out at the other, earning a small squeal of delight from yunho. maybe finding his sass (and gentle bullying) to be cute. he might get slapped in the middle of this show.

seonghwa didn't feel any heat behind hongjoong's threat, so he only smiled to himself before taking a seat...on someone. the older male yelped before jumping up, nearly dropping his breakfast to turn to look at san who only winked at him. 

"damn babe, if you wanted to sit on my lap why didn't you just say so?" 

"how long were you there for?" yeosang lifted a brow, looking left to right wondering which direction the other male came from. 

san hummed, pulling out a knife in his pocket and twirling it around. "i have a talent of sneaking up on people. in the 5th grade, i was voted most likely to be the star of a slasher film...wonder why they'd say that?" 

"why do you always carry knives!?" seonghwa exclaimed, sitting at another seat that yeosang pulled up for him. 

"these are my babies. my pride and joys." he reached in his pocket to pull out more. "wanna see em-" before he could finish, the hotel security grabbed him and pulled him to a corner. "damn it! not again!" 

jongho goes back to his game. "he's so creepy." 

after several minutes of eating and talking amongst each other, they were interrupted by cameras swooping in and pointing a the entrance. wooyoung steps through with all of his glory, posing and blowing kisses when pictures were taken of him. oh brother. 

"yes, yes! i am here, no need to applaud for me!" he says loudly before yeosang turned towards him. 

"nobody was clapping." he says dryly. 

"that's because you're too stunned to properly give me praise. quite understandable really." the judge points. "it's called a delayed reaction, baby." 

hongjoong rolled his eyes. "yeah, yeah. why are you here?" 

wooyoung puts a hand up, suddenly the cameras turn off and roll out of the lobby. he waves his hand at mingi, making him get out of the seat. the taller male complies (powerful people kind of scare him) before the influencer sits down. "to show my beautiful face. hopefully, it will inspire you all to cook something just as delicious as me." 

"your arrogance is kinda amazing." yunho compliments, earning a small laugh from wooyoung. 

"so i've been told." he then looked over at san who returned from getting his knives taken away (little do they know, he still has some hidden blades somewhere). "who the hell are you?" 

san sees this opportunity and smiled. "if you play your cards right, your future man." 

wooyoung scoffed. "the NERVE. you're only slightly less sexier than i am. you're a threat to me. if only you were a hetero, i would've thrown you in the back of the transit in no time." 

the thought of wooyoung yelling at straight people to get to the back of the line of carts that take them across the street is hilarious. hopefully, that ages well. then again, wooyoung can do whatever he wants it seems. 

hongjoong huffed out. "so ya didn't even come here us give us a pep talk? you just wanted to brag about how hot you are then fucking leave?" 

"uh yeah, that's the whole point! if you don't cook as well as i expect you to, then you will be thrown out!" that earned a gasp from seonghwa. "you will be seen as a joke in the culinary world!" another gasp. "and your careers will be ruined!" and yet another gasp."FOREVER!" 

seonghwa could faint right now if he could, head getting dizzy at the thought of losing his career in cooking. that cannot happen! he loves cooking so much that he won't allow this to happen to him! everyone else at the table seemed to be completely unfazed, not falling into the grip of the narcissist before them. 

wooyoung suddenly gets up and leaves, waving them off and saying that he'll see them at the building. 

jongho finally turns off his switch and looked over at the others at the table. "i think the producers are just trying to get to our heads."

"yeah!" hongjoong exclaimed before slamming his fist on the table. "media monkeys are tryna get the best of us!" 

yunho is heard sighing lovingly. "look at him...slamming his tiny little fist onto the table." 

"huh!? you wanna be next, you tree bitch!?" hongjoong snapped, earning another coo from the taller male. 

yeosang then stood up to throw his plate away. "enough fighting. let's all just have healthy competition and may the best man win." 

"you heard 'em!" mingi stands up too, nearly knocking over all the burrito paper wraps he piled on his plate. "i wish you guys the best. consider us friends from now on." 

san raises one of his knives in the air. "to friendship!" 

"you should seriously put those away." 

  * \- -



"your first challenge is to cook your dinner tonight! make it gourmet! you can use anything available in the kitchen!" one of the judges announced as everyone mumble in excitement. 

cooking dinner should be easy enough right? seonghwa noticed that everyone has their own apron that the show gives them to wear along with their initials on the breast pocket. that way everyone could somewhat identify each other. overhearing mingi and yunho compliment how each other on how they look made him relax a little bit...but hongjoong making angry small grumbles of course worried him. what goes through his mind all day? 

wooyoung's yelling nearly startled everyone. "and if it ain't good then you will be publically embarrassed! my nine million followers on instagram will absolutely destroy your plates!" while the crowd of contestants anxiously mumble amongst each other, his fellow judges furrowing their brows at him. "what? do you not know what reality tv is?" 

seonghwa takes a look at his row to see how they're doing. jongho and hongjoong has a particular fierce look in their eyes while san seems like he's in a trance and staring up at wooyoung. oh god, please say that he hasn't fallen in love with the snappy host.

"ready!? fire up your grills! three, two, one!" the alarm blares for them to begin cooking for themselves and the judges. wow, that alarm is going to get really annoying really quick.

he notices jongho and san starting up his grill and jogging straight to the back for ingredients. meanwhile, hongjoong stands there with his arms folded as if he was thinking about what to make. seonghwa tires not to stare for too long (or he might get bitten) so he jogs off to the back with everyone else. during the frenzy, yeosang was taking his time walking while in a casual conversation with one of the panic-ridden contestants. he probably wanted to calm them down, oh yeosang...so noble. 

two hours is on the clock and everyone but hongjoong seemed to have their ingredients. this made the other male worry a bit, but he needed to start on his dish before the other competition gets the upper hand. the skilled cooks began and a couple of cameras swing towards the judges, waiting on their comments. wooyoung, of course, was the first to speak. 

"today is a surprise. pre-day! we gotta get those brains rolling before the big shoot. my vote is on whoever's plate looks the prettiest." he turns to the other two judges. "do any of my heterosexual counterparts lhave anything to say?" 

the male speaks up. "well i think-" 

"no?" wooyoung abruptly cuts him off. "alright then! let's explain confessionals to the contestants!" 

confessionals are usually at random and are edited in perfect points throughout the show. seonghwa himself is a little nervous on speaking his thoughts there just in case he overshares and will eventually get played in the art of reality television. 

while mixing his dough, a camera suddenly swoops in front of the dark-haired male, nearly scaring him. 

"hey kid, whatcha cooking?" one of the producers asked, pointing the small mic for the camera to pick up. 

"i'm...i'm making a creme brulee french toast!" seonghwa stated as confidently as he could, making one of the producers nod while scooting over to hongjoong. 

"hey-uh...why don't you have your ingredients yet?" 

hongjoong glared at the camera. "i'm thinking. if i rush in the kitchen, then my meal will be ruined. why don't you bite me, douche face?" 

"sheesh, kid. calm down...out cameraman is a cancer." the producer says motioning towards the now sobbing camera holder. 

the people around him curiously took a look, taken aback that he didn't even turn on his oven. what is hongjoong's plan? as if he answered the question, he suddenly jogs towards the ingredients panel to see yeosang carefully picking out a specific type of basil. 

he hasn't started either!?

they seemed to have a minute conversation before returning to their station with ingredients. that was strange, but seonghwa had to make the inside of his dish. they had an hour and forty-five minutes left. 

you could feel the tress in the kitchen, wanting so badly to get the judge's approval. it smelled delicious, but everything is being tested at this very moment. could someone make a dish so bad that they're sent home? seonghwa accidentally glanced back to see mingi pouring a can of coke in the contents of his meal. 

yes, a can of coke. 

quickly shaking his head and looking away from the disaster, time was up before they knew it. 

"HANDS UP!" wooyoung's booming voice echoed in the kitchen causing everyone to stand immediately still, showing their palms to the sky. "let's try these dishes...if you fucked it up, you might as well deactivate your twitter now." 

seonghwa looks down at his plate and notices that it looks good enough. the stuffed powdered sugar french toast laying beautifully under a decorated drizzle of chocolate. he hoped that this qualifies as 'dinner'. 

jongho was the first to go up, presenting his 'lamb chops with balsamic reduction'. it looks absolutely heavenly. the judges each tasted a bite, a satisfied and impressed look run across their features almost immediately. 

"this is kind of sexy of you." wooyoung commented, taking another bite. "very impressive for the first dish. you pass!" 

jongho's reaction as so minimal, seonghwa barely heard the 'thank you' that came out of his mouth. wow, children these days as hard to shake. 

yunho was next (after a couple of background characters we don't particularly care about) presenting his bourbon pecan chicken. again, another positive review from the judges. 

"i dunno how you made your chicken this juicy, but drop the recipe after this. you pass." 

the tall male turned around and towards the winning corner with jongho, giving mingi a thumbs up. oh god, this dish already looks interesting. 

the moment that the red-haired male placed down his dish, the judges stare down at ias if they were processing what they're looking at. wooyoung finally spoke up, folding his arms. 

"what the hell is this?" 

"coca-cola ribs!" he happily introduced without missing a beat. "it's a southern delicacy. try some-" 

the black-haired male simply chortled at him. "ha! you've got to be out of your god damned mind if you think i'm trying that. i saw that can of coke you poured in-" 

a producer suddenly walked by and whispered and wooyoung's ear. "they say if you eat every dish, you'll have a spin-off." 

within the blink of an eye, he suddenly changed his attitude. "okay maybe it won't be that bad." seonghwa only sighed at how money can persuade someone so easily. they all took a bite and there was a moment of silence. 

"...this is so tasty." the female judge gasped looking down at it. 

the other two reluctantly agreed while mingi stands there confidently, knowing the outcome of this. he jogs to the winner's side and hugs yunho and jongho while jumping around. the youngest of the three seemed extremely unexcited about it. 

san approached the three, his bacon-wrapped pesto pork tenderloin leaving their mouths watering. 

"this better not go to my thighs." wooyoung commented before san gives him a wink as they all nodded, great as expected. "the pesto is just as scrumptious as i am." 

"i haven't tasted you yet." sam calmly remarked as the judges freeze for a moment and quickly rushed to the next dish. 

after their little moment of flirtation, yeosang arrives with his dish. seonghwa pays close attention, knowing that his effortless skill would bring everyone else to shame. the lid has revealed pork chops with a raspberry sauce. the two flavors together seemed strange to put, but yeosang knows exactly what he's doing. 

after a bite, the male judge clapped his hands on accident out of excitement. "you were born to cook in the kitchen! excellent job." 

"i've never tasted anything like it." the female judge says, taking another bite. 

wooyoung seemed speechless for the first time, this is worrisome for many reasons. mainly because he's never this quiet for prolonged periods of time. naturally, everyone in the competition grew nervous after seeing yeosang politely smile and walk towards the winner's side.

seonghwa approached nervously, placing his french toast down only for the judges to look at it in delight but confusion. 

"cute, but...you do know this is a dinner portion, right?" the female judge questioned. 

"yes i...um..." seonghwa has a lump in his throat from nervousness. before he could try to plead his case, wooyoung speaks up. 

"don't you know that you can have breakfast for dinner? you can be more open-minded. speaking of flexibility, you should consider getting those roots redone." he says before taking a bite of the other male's dish and humming. "this is good! drop this off at my room after this is finished. pass." 

hearing those words caused him to finally let out the breath he's been holding. while walking towards yeosang, he sees the other men giving him thumbs up in encouragement. despite the competition, there seems to be an amazing amount of support between everyone. 

"told ya." yeosang says pulling him into a side hug. 

hongjoong placed his meal down, causing the judges to look at it in confusion. seonghwa gently lets go of the blonde to move to a place where he can see. 

"what's this dish?" the male judge puzzled, looking interested to see how it tastes. 

"lobster thermidor." hongjoong says simply, before taking another glance at the plate. "oh...and cheddar biscuits." 

they all take a bite and nearly gasp at the taste. "you made this that fast?" 

"i rush cook." he admits, having the other chefs in the room nearly hitch their breath at the confession. he really is reckless. "if you go fast enough, it takes forty minutes." 

wooyoung was too busy eating at first before he sighs happily. "a man of expensive taste. your piercings look like a safety hazard, but you put the lobster to good use!" 

hongjoong then lifted his brows. "oh yeah, i burned four of the lobsters so i had to start over." 

the producers gasped, not noticing he used literally half of the usage of lobsters. that must hurt their pockets a little. hongjoong scoffed before folding his arms. 

"don't act like you never fucked up before, i just used my resources!" 

and within that moment, a new rule has been made. you can only remake your dish twice or you will be eliminated. 

back at the hotel, everyone was enjoying the dinner they made for themselves. the other six men he's become a little closer to all shared a portion of their meals. hongjoong was nowhere to be seen at the moment, seonghwa's curiosity has gotten the best of him before he was interrupted by mingi loudly being proud that soda and food should be mixed together often. 

incorrect. 

"where's the shorter hyung?" jongho suddenly asked, trying to think of his name. "hongjoong?" 

yunho suddenly gasped, standing up to look around. "where is that cute little thing? one day he'll let me hug him just once." 

"doubt it." yeosang says to the overly excited male before looking behind him towards the elevators. "i invited him earlier, maybe he's just late." he pulled out his phone to type in something. seemingly a text. 

this piqued soenghwa's interest. "you talk to him personally? " 

"yeah." the blonde responds nonchalantly. 

"oh...what do you guys talk about?" 

"stuff." he noticed that seonghwa pursed his lips before finding the moment to tease him. "what? you want to be added to a group chat?" 

he almost asked 'can i?' but he stopped himself. with nearly flawless timing, hongjoong walks through the elevator towards the group. yunho tried to hug him, but of course, he was rejected when the shorter male walked right past him. 

"hey there, my worst enemies...and yeosang." 

"enemies?" san gasped dramatically, placing his hand on his chest. surprisingly, there's no knife there. 

hongjoong huffed. "uh yeah! this is a competition, dumbass." he then turns to glare at seonghwa who jumped slightly at the swiftness of his movements. "and you're my worst enemy." 

seonghwa widened his eyes in disbelief. "what!? what did i do!?" 

"who the HELL makes a french toast dish for a dinner portion, jack hole!?" his loud voice echoes throughout the lobby, causing innocent bystanders to rush by in fear. "you made the judge's point of view broaden, that only makes my meal look like a basic bitch!" 

"i think the french toast was a nice approach." yeosang complimented. 

hongjoong quickly looked at the blonde then back at seonghwa. "actually uh i changed my mind." 

jongho sighed. "you switched up THAT fast?" 

"HOWEVER." he interrupts. "...we are still sworn enemies. i know you look this good just to distract me, nice try." 

seonghwa was slightly taken aback. "i..um...you...well...thank you?" 

yunho spoke up to relieve the strange tension. "how about this, guys...when the cameras are on we can be enemies. once they're off again we can have our nightly hang outs!" 

majority of the table nodded in agreement, murmuring positively. that's not a bad idea, but sometimes competition can bring out the worst in you. from this day forth they made a promise. 

san whistled at someone behind them, causing the group to turn around and see wooyoung walking towards the elevators then curving to walk over towards them. "hey wooyoung! come join us." 

the long-haired male approached the table. "hello lgbt comminuty. what is going on here?" 

"we're just hanging and getting ready for the first day of filming." mingi says patting the seat next to him. "wanna join?" 

wooyoung thinks for a moment before sighing. "i can't. i have a massage in fifteen minutes. i need my bones loosened for putting my foot up rebecca's ass for giving me the wrong flavor chapstick." he turns to walk away before seonghwa stops him. 

"hey, wooyoung?" he walked closer towards him so that he could say this privately. "thank you...for earlier. you weren't critical of me choosing a nontraditional breakfast dish." 

he scoffed before turning back around towards the elevator. "please, i did it just so that i can look good for the camera. i don't care about your widdle aged white woman breakfast making. you better keep that nerve up for the first episode!" 

while seonghwa watched him walk away, he knew that wooyoung was lying. him being a raging bitch is what the people love to see so he's grown accustomed to that personality. he turns to see hongjoong watching him then quickly turning away, his pierced ears looking red from blushing. 

at that moment, the younger male reminded him of something. something satisfying and the perfect addition to many desserts. 

cinnamon. 


	3. one large egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how great or how terrible this story is @iickymikki on twit! or inbox me on here! 
> 
> also, this wasn't proofread so sorry for the grammatical errors!

_perfection is not an option when it comes to my style of cooking._

_for as long as i can remember, my parents strived for me to be the best at everything. the spelling bee, choir regionals, mathletes, the student council president along with being graded the highest for my academic career...you name it. in my family's eyes, i'm perfect (minus the homosexuality, but they always overlook that and claim that i still am in the midst of a phase when i'm a fucking adult). they usually don't worry about me 'tainting' the kang family bloodline because they know that i don't like people. they told me that it's best for me to impregnate a perfect woman so that our legacy could continue._

_in high school, my tattoo appeared on my arm during my home economics course. a whisk. i suppose i enjoy cooking, but i'm sick of being so good at everything. my parents saw this as an opportunity for me to be different in a positive way (for them). my brother can be a doctor, my sister a lawyer...and me. a master chef._

_i didn't care too much about cooking. i never cared about the astonished reactions to my food. i could literally give two shits._

_"hi um..." his voice reached my ears. it's just as beautiful as he is. "you have a whisk too?" he shyly asks me, showing me his arm where it's in the exact place as mine was. his handle to the left, mine to the right._

_shit. so that's what it feels like? to care?_

_when seonghwa first tried my food, i saw stars twinkle in his eyes. that was the first time i actually gave a damn about someone else's opinion besides my judgemental family. he's easy to impress, but i want to impress him for the rest of my life._

_our two years in culinary school together, i haven't gathered the courage to confess. we would get coffee every morning...i hate coffee, but i adore him. just being around him was enough, but i then became impatient. i want more of him. every time i wanted to tell him, people would swarm me and ask me about my cooking techniques. it was annoying when people got in the way of your favorite person._

_when seonghwa received that email, i was the first one he called. yeah, i recommended him to the producers. he's an extremely talented chef that needed more recognition than he's getting. he deserves more. seonghwa deserves the notoriety i have._

_and...well...of course, for other selfish reasons too._

* * *

"did you sleep well?" yeosang asked seonghwa when they walked into the building together. the first shooting is today and seonghwa was worried about many fears that have piled in his mind the night before. 

"yes...sort of. i managed to get five hours. that's progress!" the dark-haired male smiled warmly to himself, looking at the other contestants getting ready to walk into confessionals . "did you say anything to the camera?" 

yeosang looks off as if he's looking at the reader, smiling fondly before turning around back at his comrade. "yeah, but it was nothing interesting." 

someone was walking towards them, causing both of them to give the individual their attention. hongjoong greets yeosang, notably less piercings in his ear. the oldest amongst the three hummed before looking down at him a little longer. 

"did the producers make you remove the piercings?" 

the shorter male gives him a small glare before folding his arms, realizing he shouldn't take his frustration out on him. "balls for brains told me that it gives me a 'softer' look. do i LOOK soft!?" 

seonghwa nodded. "an outrage, indeed. i think they looked nice on you." 

hongjoong furrowed his brows deeper, cheeks tinting pink slightly. "shut up!" he directed at seonghwa. 

yeosang joined in. "yeah, they did look good." 

hongjoong's demeanor suddenly changed, looking up at yeosang happily. "you think so?" 

that made seonghwa look slightly discouraged, wondering why the other male hates him so much. 

* * *

_now, i know what you're thinking. why does hongjoong have it out for seonghwa? the truth is that he's been hiding his true feelings the whole time. let me tell you about last night._

yeosang sat down on hongjoong's bed across from him, folding his arms over at the smaller male. he texted him saying 'we need to talk', making hongjoong wanting to crawl under the covers and simply perish. the 'kang gaze' is what his family has been known for when it came to power, there's no surprise that yeosang mastered that move. 

"so..." he says after a moment of silence, rubbing his thighs and grabbing at the bottom of his shorts. "what did you wanna talk about-" 

"park seonghwa." the blonde says suddenly, causing hongjoong to quietly gulp. "do you have an issue with him?" 

hongjoong scoffed. "uh yeah! he's my competition!" 

"so are the others." he calmly stated, leaning back against the frame. "you treat them way better. try again." 

the serious tone in the older male's voice caused his heart to fall to his stomach, twisting with his nerves. "it's just...it's nothing. he always gives me some stupid look like he's judging me or something." after a moment of silence, hongjoong grips the pillow. that didn't seem to satisfy yeosang. "and...well...okay fuck! fine!" the mullet-wearing male slams the pillow on his face and screams into it. "i don't know how to talk to cute guys like him, okay!?" 

the blonde's interest has risen, relieved that he didn't hate seonghwa...but was attracted to him. "oh yeah?" the side of his mouth lifted. "do tell." 

hongjoong scoots closer, feeling his face heat up. "you...can't tell him i said this, okay?" after a confirmed nod, he continued. "i haven't had a crush on someone since like...shit, i dunno...ninth grade or something. i don't usually get crushes because people disappoint me." 

"agreed." 

"but like...when i saw him in the elevator, he looked like he was checking me out. i fucking panicked, dude. how else am i supposed to talk to someone like him!?" his voice got higher the more he spoke about his embarrassment. yeosang found it extremely adorable but shook that away for now. "every time i wanna talk to him normally...my brain just yells at him." 

yeosang hummed a bit while smiling. "a defense mechanism." 

"i guess." hongjoong huffed before placing his face in the pillow again. "i'm gonna be single forever. might as well bury me next to my pet iguana." 

"you have an iguana?" 

"not yet." 

the blonde let out a soft sigh. "well i'm glad that you don't hate him. i was about to get really upset, but turns out you're just being cute. i can't get mad at a cutie." 

hongjoong groaned before smacking his own pillow. "don't say things like that. it makes me..." he trails off before yeosang sought this opportunity. 

"oh yeah, i'm in love with seonghwa by the way." 

the shorter male let's out a scream in response. "what the hell!? you're just now telling me this! holy shit, i'm so sorry!" hongjoong because a stuttering mess, not knowing how to properly apologize. "i didn't know you were in love with the guy! i'll just back off-" 

"no need. i'm very attracted to you too." the blonde says just as causally before hongjoong lets out another scream. he was blushing so hard that yeosang just watched him fall apart while smiling. this is a different side of hongjoong that he liked seeing. he's so soft. "do you just see me as a mentor or...a little more than that?" 

after five minutes of stuttering and calming down, the shorter male just nodded quickly. "liking two people!? i mean that's not possible, right?" a brief pause. "why do you like me anyway?" 

"besides being beautiful?" yeosang moves closer, making hongjoong's heart pound slightly at the action. "i know we haven't known each other for long but...i just really wanna get to know you. you're something that i want to be around. you're unpredictable and chaotic. your clear need for therapy is something i can relate in too." 

"sheesh. that last part was hurtful, asshole." 

"can i kiss you?" 

"yes, please." he says quickly, eyes showing how needy he's being. 

after fifteen minutes of making out, they both agreed to tell seonghwa when they are both ready. 

* * *

and here they were, in front of their grills and waiting on the very first challenge. after a couple of makeup touch-ups and setting up, they were ready to shoot. wooyoung was too busy taking snapchat photos of himself...it's hard being hot sometimes (according to him). 

the very first episode was now upon them, their challenge awaits the contestants eagerly as one of the judges made their way to the front. heterosexual number one as wooyoung likes to call her. 

"today's dish will be all about eggs! they're the beginning of life when it comes to food along with something that need to be paid attention to. can't have them overcooked or undercooked." 

yeosang let's out a soft sigh to himself, disappointed that the first challenge of the show is easy. eggs are something that anybody could make, so this didn't stress him out in the slightest. he keeps a careful eye out for hongjoong and seonghwa, listening carefully at the challenge. both of them have a passion for cooking, it drives them to be the best that they could be. 

"so you better cook it right or you'll be outta the game!" wooyoung taunted them, reminding them of what's to come. "ready? begin!" 

everyone runs towards the back, seonghwa was behind mingi and yunho who were glaring intensely at each other. he listened carefully to what was going on with the duo. 

"i want those grade a, you firetruck haired bitch." yunho sneered, pressing his forehead to mingi's. 

"oh yeah!? what are you gonna do? pry them from my hands? i wanna see you try it, dumbass!" mingi yelled back as the producers ran to point the cameras at them. 

seonghwa grew worried until he saw the both of them holding hands and whispering sorry to each other after the cameras left them. they complimented how cool each other looked and smacked each other's asses before running back to their grills. 

hongjoong seemed to have gathered everything that he needed, hands on his hips proud at the ingredients before him. seonghwa tried to peek, but at that exact moment, he valued his life. the shorter male was a beast in the kitchen and there was no way seonghwa is going to get between him. 

* * *

confessional time: 

**seonghwa** : today i will be making an egg souflee. yes, i know...i master in baking dishes, what can i say? 

**yunho:** i'm making cheesestake benedict. it's just a sexier addition to my egg's benedict. oh yeah, did i mention taht i hate song mingi's guts!? 

**producer, behind the camera** : uhh...what? 

**mingi** : i'll be making corn beef hash a la mingi. it's french, i think. i'm gonna do so much better than jeong yunho! that damn snake! 

**producer, behind the camera** : our team caught you guys holding hands and picking flowers for each other this morning-

 **mingi** : anyway, we are sworn enemies. mark. my. fucking. words. 

**jongho** : i'll be making a pork belly polenta. 

**producer** : ...any other comments? 

**jongho** : no. 

**producer** : maybe something about the other cont-

 **jongho** : no. 

**san** : i'm making broccoli and bell pepper frittata. not only is it wooyoung's favorite, but it's a nice egg dish that'll showcase my skills. 

**producer** : how did you know that? 

**san** : ...c'mon jim, don't act like you haven't stalked your crush's facebook page and friend his mom to ask about his favorite childhood dishes which led to her sending cute baby pictures to you and you having it as your current screensaver. everyone does that! 

**producer, to the director** : um...are you sure we did background checks? 

**yeosang** : i will be creating a bacon and spinach stromboli dish. it sounds simple, but a surprise element will be added inside. 

**producer** : sounds really fun! what is it?

 **yeosang** : ah yes...i do suppose it is a side effect for heterosexuals to not listen. it's a surprise. i can't tell you. 

**hongjoong** : i'm making an omlette. 

**producer** : that's it? 

**hongjoong** : huh!? what do you mean 'that's it'?! it's an egg challenge, right? unless you're out there tasting it, i don't wanna hear criticism from you. 

**producer** : okay, sheesh. no need to get all pissy. 

confessional end

* * *

as everyone cooked their dishes, the cameras pointed towards different elements everyone was using. to san's knife skills and yunho's seasoning work, there's no bounds for this competition. seonghwa just hopes that his dish is enough for the judges to like. 

wooyoung decided that he was bored, so he takes a walk around to see what everyone was doing. he arrived to seonghwa first, eyeing his cooking without saying anything. his judgemental eyes are starting to make seonghwa nervous. 

"u-um...hi there, wooyung." 

wooyoung looks up at seonghwa finally before eyeing him just as intensely. "if you keep this up, you're gonna get voted out." 

seonghwa's heart dropped. "w...what?" 

the judge suddenly smiles. "just kidding! the meal looks cute and i can't wait to eat it. it better be good though. be quite a shame if i pull up your old highschool yearbook photo for millions to see." 

"where did you even get that?" 

"i have my sources, metal mouth." wooyoung says referencing seonghwa's braces that he used to have. 

hongjoong overhears then before leaving his omletee on the stove while moving towards wooyoung. "leave him alone! go bother someone else with your yogi bear contract deal." 

wooyoung folds his arms at hongjoong. "it's sugar bear, you plebian! you think my hair looks this good for shits and giggles?" he walks away towards jongho who's right next to hongjoong's cooking station. "and i WILL bother someone else. hey, muscles!" 

"kill me now." jongho mumbled to himself, chopping up his vegetable ingredients. 

seonghwa and hongjoong made eye contact before the other walks back over to his omelet and flips it just in time. 

"thank you." the older one finally spoke up, giving a small smile. "i didn't think you'd-" 

"make no mistake." hongjoong cuts him off. "only i get to make your day hell, understand?" 

seonghwa nervously chuckles. "you can make my life hell if you want." 

that made hongjoong's ears burn red, making him babble incoherent threats towards him. 

meanwhile, yeosang watches from afar as if he's studying them. wooyoung suddenly pops up beside him. 

"jealous?" 

"no." the blonde says, absentmindedly placing the garnish on his plate."i just want them to kiss already." 

wooyoung blinked in surprise, letting out a sound of confusion. "huh?! i thought you liked seonghwa!" 

yeosang nods. "i do." 

"you like hongjoong too?" 

"that is correct." 

woooyung grows frustrated. "then why-" suddenly, it hit him. "oooooohhhh. two is better than one i always say." they both giggle at each other as the cameramen slowly turned away from them, confused on what was going on. 

**TIME'S UP!**

finally, the first challenge is over. they each show their dishes to the judges, earning praise and harsh reviews on the cooking. one guy's eggs were far too watery, wooyoung made fun of his haircut. 

in terms of points, yeosang has scored the highest so far. his dish satisfying the judges so much that they cleared their plates on accident. 

seonghwa is the second highest, the fluffiness of his souffle saving the day. the tomato sauce he's added also dressing the dish beautifully. 

hongjoong tied with seonghwa, his dish having a hidden element of vegan meat and fresh herbs that will wake you up in the morning. the excellent (almost typed egg-cellent) breakfast meal. 

the watery eggs guy was sent home, nobody really cared because it's the first episode. 

* * *

after some time, everyone said their final words in the confessional before heading back to the hotel. yunho and mingi were the best of friends again, walking with their arms length and asking jongho to join them. he coldly declines, but seonghwa noticed the blush that was faint across his face. 

yeosang and hongjoong walked by each other in front of seonghwa, seeming to be in deep conversation. the older male was too busy coming down from an anxious high, not knowing how he passed the first challenge. he needs to expand his cooking, no more barely getting by with baking. this show will test his limits. 

his train of thought was interrupted by both hongjoong and yeosang slowing down so that he could join their conversation. 

"how'd you feel about that first challenge? seem easy enough?" the blonde asked, calm and collected as usual. it amazes seonghwa at how yeosang is unfazed by many things. 

"it's...well...i feel the pressure for sure." he says before glancing over at hongjoong, curious to hear his answer as well. 

the shorter male huffed. "it was boring. i guess they're just getting us started. your souffle looked...acceptable, i guess." 

seonghwa's eyes brightened. this was the first time that hongjoong came close to complimenting him. the blonde pats the both of them on the shoulder before walking ahead. 

"i'll see you guys later, join me for dinner in my room. i'll have my phone by me." he announced, both of them nodding like obedient children as he left. 

oh god. now they were alone. the silence. is this awkward? seonghwa couldn't tell. hoongjoong watched yeosang leave, softness in his eyes that the older male envies slightly. that's how he looks at yeosang too...everyone usually stops and pays attention to him. 

"hongjoong-" 

"do you like yeosang?" he suddenly asked, looking up at seongwha with a casual expression. 

the dark-haired male panicked immediately. "what!? who said that!? i never i-" he stopped for a moment, the blonde flashing in his mind. "i mean...yeah. i just-" seonghwa let's out a frustrated sigh making hongjoong pay close attention. "i can never be in his prerogative. he's just so perfect and i'm...a loser." 

tears threatened to prick at his eyes at the thought of him never being able to be with yeosang. hell, he can't even talk to hongjoong without feeling flustered. he sees himself as unlovable and always will. there are multiple times that he wanted to tell yeosang how he truly felt, but would get too scared to even mention the thought of attraction. 

suddenly, he was being shaken by tiny and angry hands. 

"don't say that, you dumbass!" hongjoong shouted at him. "you got some of the highest scores on the first day! clearly, you're not a loser, you wet napkin! you got the potential and you're a winner! you got that?!" 

seonghwa felt the tears threatening to fall again. this is so sweet, but so scary at the same time. the aggressive affection was making his head spin. "but i-" 

"if i catch you making shitty comments about yourself again, i'm going to climb into your asshole and pull out a new man!" he shakes him even harder before suddenly letting him go. "m'kay? go freshen up, shortcake. we have a date with yeosang." 

"date?" he asked walking beside him inside the hotel. 

hongjoong let's out an exhale. "if it's not obvious, i like yeosang too."

seonghwa squeaked. "oh god, i'm so sorry! i'll back off-!" 

he suddenly holds the older male's hand while walking down the lobby. "shut up and don't think about it, okay?" 

seonghwa holds his hand tighter, feeling his heart pound slightly. he then glanced down at the male who's cheeks were dusted pink as well. 

_trust me, it's better if you don't think about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poly tingz, bitch poly tingz! 🤪


	4. one cup of sugar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not proof read, sorry for spelling mistakes* 
> 
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. 
> 
> the kinkier things will be in later chapters, but just know that yeosang is topping both hongjoong and seonghwa and he's a lil...rough. enjoy!

the trio all ate pasta that hongjoong made and watched hoodwinked. hongjoong fell asleep in seonghwa's lap while yeosang was texting and barely paying attention to the movie. 

"hey, i'm going to the sauna bath downstairs." the older male whispered while carefully moving the smaller one to a safer spot. the blonde moves over to said spot so that hongjoong could rest his head on his leg instead. they made the entire ordeal seem like they were moving a newborn. hey, good thing he's cute in his sleep. 

"i'll be down soon... i'm going to update my blog and make sure that that bald bitch on homescapes dies." 

"you do realize that you're supposed to save him from the burglar, right?" 

yeosang scoffs. "rules were made to be broken." 

after a couple of minutes of listening to the blonde quietly rant about that cursed mobile game, the older male makes his way downstairs. 

seonghwa sits in the hot springs locker room of the hotel, unwinding everything that happened tonight. yeosang and hongjoong were talking as if they didn't have a care in the world, seonghwa watched both of them with so much fondness in his eyes. yeosang has been there for him, knows everything about him while damn near saving his ass multiple times. hongjoong is someone who crashed into his life like a chaotic symphony, his passion for everything he does makes seonghwa swoon. they both joked about making out in front of the older man, causing him to scream at the highest volume on the inside. 

how the hell was he supposed to choose? 

* * *

he decides to walk into the room then froze when he noticed two other men inside. 

oh thank god. it was san and wooyoung, familiar faces always gave him ease. they both stop their conversation to look up at the fellow crewmate and greet him. 

"oh it's hot guy number four. come join us!" 

that made seonghwa blink in surprise. "number four?" 

"of course!" san explains, swimming towards him. this made seonghwa realize that they were both completely naked. oh god. "wooyoung, me, yeosang, and you. the list changed every day though because we're all hot." 

wooyoung ran a hand through his slightly wet hair. "the list was made by me, of course...that shirt yunho wore yesterday bumped him to number two so don't forget that." 

seonghwa decides to keep his swim trunks on, thankful that he brought it for stranger emergencies. wooyoung and san weren't *complete* strangers, but the entire ordeal made him a little dizzy. while glancing over, he also realized their tattoos on their body. wooyoung has a camera, a microphone and ballerina shoes. san has a knife (are we surprised), a puppy and stars. 

"how did you guys feel about day one?" 

san shrugged. "it was good. the producers are trying to background check me, which is kinda lame." 

"exactly!" wooyoung chimed in. "if you're a convicted criminal, they should mind their business." before seonghwa could comment on that terrifying fact, wooyoung pulls the older male closer into the water as they both lean in towards him. "also...how are you and your two boy toys? your secret lovers?" 

the eldest only rolled his eyes. "they aren't my lovers...unless they want to be, of course." 

"do you like em both? are you gonna be a throuple or something?" san asked before smirking at seonghwa's reaction. "look at him...he's all shy." 

both yeosang and hongjoong together would be the death of him. being in the same room as them just overwhelms him to the point where he might faint. kissing both of them...touching them...holy shit- 

'are you getting hard?" wooyoung suddenly asked, breaking into the silence. "ha! what a loser." 

seonghwa quickly covers himself. "no, i'm not!" that was a lie, but he couldn't let them know that.

san and wooyoung exchanged a look before nodding to each other. oh god no. seonghwa tried to turn and swim away, but san was already grabbing him and pressing him against the walls of the waters of the hot spring. 

"hold him down!" the younger male evilly shouted before scooting close and holding him against the wall too. "you think you can pop a boner in here? just tell us that you want to canoodle them and none will be the wiser.

the part-time model really wasn't going to let this go. looking away from the both of them shyly, they both leaned in even more in expectation. 

"i...i..." 

"OH HELL NO." sounded from the door making all three men turn around to see a fuming hongjoong and a bored-looking yeosang at the door. the short male quickly threw off his clothes so that he could get in the water with them. "take your fucking hands off of that cute little bitch!" 

wooyoung and san both let out high pitches screams, trying to swim away from hongjoong as fast as they can. 

  
yeosang pulls out his phone so that he could document the scene on video. 

"when i said there was going to be pounding tonight, i didn't mean this...close enough." 

suddenly, the sauna doors open once again revealing mingi and yunho, clad in their swim trunks. 

"we'll save you!" they yell in unison, running full speed towards the springs and trying to save the two men from the tiny force of evil. 

before the blonde asked any questions, yeosang sees jongho who explained that he wanted to come down here for a relaxing time himself. 

"they followed me, kissing my cheeks...suddenly we heard a noise when we walked in here." 

the blonde only chuckled softly before unbuttoning his shirt and beginning to walking towards the springs to join them. "i figured as such." 

after several minutes of everyone calming down, they all decided to sit in the springs and chatted. seonghwa laying his head on yeosang's shoulder, trying to unwind from suddenly being cornered by two naked men. hongjoong gets pouty and lays on seonghwa's shoulder, wanting attention before calming down when the other pats his hair. 

"so that's what happened, huh?" jongho says before turning to san who was rubbing his arm. "and you took the worst of it, it seems." 

"his hands were like...tiny rocks." 

wooyoung checked his cuticles before gasping at the sudden idea that popped in his head. "oh! attention, poor people minus yeosang...i have an idea. let's play truth or dare." 

jongho sighs softly before everyone else tunes in with excitement. seonghwa wasn't as amused because he knew that this was going to be a bad idea. mostly because there was a high chance that wooyoung will humiliate him in front of everyone 

yunho raised his hand. "i go first. mingi, kiss me." 

"that's not how it works, dumbass." hongjoong scoffed. 

"oh sorry." yunho paused. "mingi, i dare you to kiss me." 

they were about to lean in before wooyoung interrupts them. 

"first of all, i go first! i'm the sexiest and the most famous of the bunch so its human nature." he immediately looks at seonghwa who turned his head away from wooyoung quickly. "hwa. truth or dare?" 

he sighs in regret. "truth."

wooyoung bats his eyelashes. "is it true that you want to boink yeosang and hongjoong at the same time?" 

mingi let's out a soft 'oop' before hongjoong sits up with his face flushed. 

"shut your fucking mouth. he doesn't have to answer that!" 

after a beat of silence, seonghwa decides to admit it. "y...yes." everyone looked at him being flushed, causing him to sink into the water slightly. "um. i thought about it." he turned to both males in question for their reactions. 

hongjoong stared at him, ears burning red before he looked away and shoved at seonghwa's arm. "ugh, why'd you have to say it out loud!" 

yeosang just stared, face stoic but his eyes tell a different story. amusement and hunger were burning deep within his dark brown hues before he muttered. "interesting. i'll remember that." 

his head was filled with both reactions the whole night, not really paying any more attention to the game unless he was called and when mingi was dared to 'whip it out' along with jongho skillfully singing the my little pony theme song (that explains the tattoo of a microphone). 

the game ended on a...very strange note. san admitted to killing a man but quickly said he was joking. odd. they all went towards the elevator, jongho along with mingi and yunho walked towards the same direction. san and wooyoung were going to the penthouse suite together. 

and then there were three. it was silent. a somewhat comfortable silence, but still quiet amongst the three of them. seonghwa wanted them to say something...anything! maybe about the hypothetical mentioned threesome or even the damn weather. he didn't care. 

when they entered hongjoong's room again, yeosang glanced at seonghwa before walking over towards hongjoong and pulling him into an intense kiss. 

oh. so they've done this before. their rhythm is in sync and it made seonghwa stare in awe. 

they probably made out for about ten seconds before they parted, hongjoong already looking needy from the kiss. lips slightly shiny and face flushed, he looked stunning. 

it was a sharp contrast between the intensity in yeosang's eyes. him turning to seonghwa like a hunter who's after his prey. it almost made his legs weak when the blonde spoke. 

"come here." when seonghwa complied, yeosang lets out a gentle exhale. like someone who finally finished a marathon. he's been waiting for this moment. "are you okay with this?" 

seonghwa nodded quickly. "fuck...god, yes." he glanced at hongjoong who's eyes notably held a glint of lust forming larger and larger as each second passes. 

yeosang leaned to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, going slow to pick up on seonghwa's pace. when the older male allowed him to enter, he wasted no time grabbing seonghwa by his hips to feel friction. he tastes so good. the older male was already half-hard from this, there's no way this is happening. dreaming of this moment with the other (now including hongjoong), this had to be a dream.

they both hear a needy whine from the other male before smiling at him. hongjoong was just too cute under his snappy and brooding exterior. the blonde pulls him in before seonghwa leaned over to kiss hongjoong. so sweet and soft. it almost drove the oldest male insane. for someone who raised their voice at the most minor of conveniences, hongjoong seemed shy when it came to this form of intimacy. he was following seonghwa's lead. 

"you both look so sexy." the tone in yeosang's voice dropped. he sounds so different...very vocal about the current actions taking place. "come on, let's get on the bed." 

the three of them climb on, yeosang leaning back against the headboard and patting his lap for seonghwa. after directing him to lean his back against the blonde's chest, hongjoong pulled off his shirt to show his body to both of them. the hum of approval from yeosang nearly made seonghwa shudder. he always commented on how deep yeosang's voice was, but he always dreamed of it against his ear. 

hongjoong was lean, the curve from his waist to hips was something anybody would be envious of. the piercings adorning his pink nipples placed the icing on the cake. seonghwa wants to put his mouth on them, but he was so horny to the point that he moved slightly, his dick would just jump right out of his pants. 

speaking of pants, there was too much clothing going on. seonghwa squirmed a bit to take his pants off, aching to be touched. yeosang sensed this and only helped unbuttoned his pants and pulled him out. 

"fuck..." he says eyeing seonghwa's throbbing cock in his hand. his delicate hand wrapped around the older male, making him let out an involuntary moan. 

"look at him, he's already drpping and he hasn't been touched." hongjoong giggled, making seonghwa's heart race. 

"mhm." yeosang mused while stroking him. "he's so pathetic, isn't he? fantasizing about us both like that." 

the humiliation was only turning him on more and more. he concluded that yeosang read into him deeper than he thought. he observed him so close that every time seonghwa was teased by someone, there was a small smile that would form on his face. for a while now, the blonde wanted him to become fully affected by his taunting in bed. hongjoong picked up on it because...well, the older male seem had no issues with the flirty bullying. 

"i think we should just give him a taste." yeosang says, eyeing hongjoong when he got between the raven-haired male's legs. "just tease him." 

hongjoong replaced yeosang's hand with his, loving the fact that seonghwa was whining softly and mumbling 'please' at the ache of being played with. 

"wanna taste him." the pierced male says, glancing up at yeosang for permission. "can i please?" 

the light tone of his voice really made it seem like he was asking an innocent question. they all knew better. they knew entirely too well. yeosang hummed as if he was thinking, amking seonghwa squeeze his eyes shut as if he was begging inside of his head. 

"okay, baby. as long as you promise to be good." 

the smaller male wasted no time before leaning down and rolling his tongue around seonghwa's tip and kissing it. 

the older male bursts out a sudden 'yes!' while thrusting his hips forward. it's been far too long since he's been touched. he wasn't sure if he was going to last long. 

yeosang licked his lips while watching them both, growing hard against seonghwa's back. he felt it, wanting to reach back so badly but not wanting to seem needy. "you like how his pretty little mouth feels?" 

"so...so much." was all that seonghwa could manage, feeling the other take him deeper. 

"does he taste as good as you thought, baby?" the blonde asked to hongjoong who pulled back to jack of seonghwa's now wet cock. 

"mm, better. he's so wet. such a good little slut for us." 

that made seonghwa twitch in his hand, the praise and degrading driving him off of the deep end for sure. he kept whispering back at yeosang, asking to cum then getting rejected or ignored. 

"please baby, i-i can't..." hongjoong's mouth was too good. it was far too much for him. the edging was out of control. "please let me-" 

yeosang reached over to wrap his hand around his throat, whispering in his ear. "you better fucking hold it. i'll make sure you won't cum for a week." 

well fuck, that almost made him come undone right there. how did yeosang expect him to keep it together after all that? 

hongjoong ran his tongue over seonghwa's slit while looking up and locking eyes with him. it was at this moment he realized that hongjoong was jakcing himself off in the process. yeosang suddenly let's go of seonghwa's neck before trying to stand. the older male sits up so that yeosang can lean him against the headboard and stand over him. 

"open your mouth, baby." the blonde whispered hastily, unbuckling his belt to take off his pants. 

seonghwa didn't expect to see what was in front of him. is everything about yeosang perfect? 

"fuck." he accidentally says out loud/ still moaning at hongjoong on his length. 

the blonde smiles, seeming to have a battle with being humble. "you tap my leg if it's too much, okay?" after the nod of confirmation, he slides the head past seonghwa's lips. "fuck, i've been waiting for this. been wanting you to take my dick for so long." 

yeosang's confession made him moan around his length, taking it only halfway but was pleased at the gentle and deep moans the blonde was letting out. hongjoong leaned down to suck on one of seonghwa's balls, making him let out a muffled whimper. 

hongjoong looks up at the scene of seonghwa being throat fucked by yeosang, not looking as poised and proper as always. it was a sight. he pulls back to ask yeosang. 

"i want his cum...can he finish in my mouth?" he gave the head attention again after feeling it twitch again in his hand. 

"mm..." the blonde grabbed seonghwa's hair to hold him in place, thrusting harder. "go ahead. i'm close too." 

after them both testing seonghwa's senses, he moans around the blonde's length while shooting into hongjoong's mouth. a few seconds later, he hears a low grunt from yeosang and felt warm liquid land on his tongue. the taste was better than he expected...a pale hint fruit that he couldn't place his finger on. 

hongjoong seemed to enjoy seonghwa's taste too before he leaned back and swallowed happily. gazing at both men with flushed cheeks, he lays back against the bed. body language indicating that he's begging to be touched. 

after they came down from their high, yeosang turned around and kneeled next to hongjoong. seonghwa seemed to be frozen in place, wanting son bad to put his mouth on hongjoong, but he didn't know where to start. 

"hwa..." the smaller male's voice finally breaks the silence (minus the panting after releasing so much energy. "please, baby..." he reached at his nipple, flicking it gently to give a sign. 

now that's going to play in his head for the rest of the night. hearing hongjoong beg was his new favorite song. when the older male crawled next to him and gently circle his tongue around the pierced bud, yeosang grabbed hongjoong's needy cock to place in his mouth. a high-pitched moan came from him, already coming undone beneath the two of them. seonghwa glanced down at yeosang taking the other male down his throat with ease. hongjoong was only slightly smaller compared to the other two, but he was still amazed at the skill. 

it wasn't until maybe a minute later until hongjoong was coming into yeosang's mouth without warning. 

"shit, sorry..." he covered his face in embarrassment. 

the blonde only chuckled and sat up licking his lips. "so you're sensitive, huh?" 

hongjoong only blushed deeper when the blonde says that. he then looked over at seonghwa who was just ogling in amazement by the smaller male's beauty before he smacks his arm gently. "shut your mouth." 

"i didn't even say anything!" the eldest protested while putting his hands up. 

yeosang looked at them both for a moment before leaning over to give them a small kiss on the lips. "let's do this again sometime." 

hongjoong's pout turned into a smile when he looked up at seonghwa. "would you even be able to handle it?" 

instead of answering, he simply laid down next to the shorter male and opened his arms for yeosang to get between them and close his eyes. 

no. definitely not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *devil face emoji*


End file.
